Wishing for the small things
by Yeahhyaa
Summary: Apparently putting a suit on was harder than it looked.    Peter/OC


**I do not own any of the Heroes characters or anything that I may have used in this story that was in or has any relation to Heroes. The only thing I actually own is the character Abigail.**

**Long story short, my sister brought Heroes series 1 on DVD the other week so we've been watching it. **

**I was looking here on 'Fan fiction' the other day and could hardly find any Peter/OC stories, it seems I only found mostly incest stories, so I thought I'd write a Peter/OC one myself. Its going to be a short story, about three chapters long, all based at a party conference his brother Nathan is throwing. Set just after series 1, but for this to make sense just ignore the beginning of series 2. Peter's at home in New York and this story is more about humanity and romance rather than adventure and super powers.**

**When the text is in italics its a flashback/memory.**

**Feedback is welcome, please no hate mail though. The spelling should be absolutely fine and I do apologise if the grammar is a little off.**

**I'll stop rambling now. Enjoy! **

It was one of Nathan's political parties and of course, his brother had to be there. He envied Claire at that moment, simply because she was on the other side of the country, meaning she didn't have to be at the event. Unfortunately as his brother, it was his duty to attend.

Apparently putting a suit on was harder than it looked.

He hadn't dressed up like this in ages.

As he went to put on his tie for the third time a knock came from his door. "Hey its me!" A female voice shouted from the other side.

"Come on in!" He shouted back.

It was all his mothers idea.

_'Wouldn't it be good to have someone attend with you?'_

_'You mean like a date?'_

_'In a manner of speaking yes.'_

_'But I haven't got a girlfriend mom.'_

_'I didn't say you had to be dating someone dear.'_

_'So you want me to put on a show?'_

_'Its not a show. I just think it will be good press for the family if you do, you know show how your progressing from the depression.'_

_'I never had depression remember? It was just 'press coverage.''_

_'Well then, I suggest you play along. I'm sure you can perused a female friend to come with you. Maybe you should ask Abigail. She is a lovely girl.'_

_'I'll see what I can do.'_

Abigail, who he'd known since high school, happily obliged to go with him. She'd recently moved back to town from Tennessee where she'd worked as a producer, working with various artists, moving back to New York to be close to her family. He'd always found her friendly, living life with the 'glass half full' approach. She was passionate about her work, but her family was what mattered to her most. It was her caring side that made him attracted to her in school, they did give 'dating' a go, but being so young it didn't develop, although their friendship grew stronger and he always kept a soft spot for her. They kept in contact throughout the years and as soon as she got back he told her all about his abilities, finding out she had one herself. She could read others emotions. His mother had always gotten on with her, being one of few female friends of his that did. He had no idea how she'd done it, but she'd always managed to keep in her good books. Luckily for him really.

"Wow, never knew you could pull of the 'sophisticated' look." Abigail smirked as she walked towards the mirror he was standing in-front of.

"Yeah well good to know someone likes it." He turned round to face her and his jaw dropped. She was wearing a little black dress which showed off her curves. It was simple, but elegant and she looked just stunning.

He realised he'd been starring when she laughed, bringing him back into reality.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." He laughed. Realising that he'd failed again at doing up his tie he sighed.

"You having trouble there?" She smirked.

"What? I haven't had to wear one of these in a while. I'm aloud to be a little rusty.." She chuckled lightly.

"Here, let me." She stepped closer to him, her hands skimming the back of his neck as she adjusted the tie. He could feel a shiver run through him as her bare hands touched his skin. He was a few inches taller than she was, meaning she had to look up slightly.

"How do you know how to do a tie up?"

"My dad used to go to a lot of meetings. I simply saw him do it and now I know the technique."  
>"Well at least one of us knows how to do it." They both gave a small laugh. She successfully did the tie up-first time and took a step back.<p>

"Where'd you get that necklace from?" He noticed it as she stepped back.

"Your mother gave it to me to wear tonight."

"It suits you." He complemented her, his hand rose and lightly touched her hair, eventually landing on her bare arm.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes I am. But are you? That's the real question." She smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He sighed, leading her out.

**Just to let you know, this I wrote this at about 11pm last night. Its not so-pose to be perfect, just a draft, but as I haven't posted any of my work up on here in literally about three years I thought it would be nice to share it, plus by posting it, it should make me want to finish it. **


End file.
